


Shit. I fell in love. Again.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, M/M, Realization, abundance of love, and now enjoy the kuroken, bake at kurokenweek2020 degres, bits of pinning, careful: eat while hot, crumbs of sadness, lots of fluff, mix it together, parts of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: The first time Kenma realized he was in love with his best friend, he was shocked.And now that realization has struck him, now that he knew he was in love with Kuroo, he thought this was it.But in fact, he realized it six more times.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 195
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	Shit. I fell in love. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kurokenweeek2020.
> 
> Day 7 • Realization. 
> 
> I listened to All I want by Kodaline again and again while writing this. And I cried a lot; enjoy!

The first time Kenma realized he was in love with his best friend, he was shocked. 

They were both kneeling on the ground in the school’s bathroom. Kuroo had his arms wrapped around his quivering body, whispering comfort words into his ears. He was trying to breathe steadily, listening to his friend’s voice. Heart pounding, sweat dripping at his back, leftovers of a panic attack. 

Kuroo had immediately noticed the change in his mood the moment he started shaking and had brought him here, away from the team’s eyes. He was grateful for it, thankful that his best friend knew him this well. 

They were locked in a bathroom for twenty minutes now, in the same position that when they entered. Cuddled into each other’s tight hold, waiting for Kenma to be calm again, to feel better. 

Kuroo was caressing his back with one hand, the other settled firmly on the top of his head, burying it into his chest. Kenma felt muffled, stuck into his friend’s embrace, which was exactly what he needed right now. He needed to be suffocated, so his thoughts wouldn’t have enough space to wander, so he could focus on the more important things. 

Focus on Kuroo’s breathing, slow but noisy so he could follow it. Focus on Kuroo’s hand, soft and reassuring on his back. Focus on Kuroo’s voice, steady, sure, confident into his ears. Focus on Kuroo’s words, telling him he was incredible, he wasn’t alone, he was here. Focus on Kuro’s scent, strong and intoxicating, soothing. Focus on Kuroo. Kuroo and not his thoughts. 

And there, kneeled, broken, he felt his heart slow down. He felt his tears dry. His breathings steady. He felt the panic attack disappear, slowly, surely but still. And even though he was exhausted, even though he wanted to go back home and sleep for years, he knew he felt better. He knew the nightmare was gone for today. 

He knew he was safe, here, with Kuroo at his side. 

It was Kuroo’s effect. The feeling of home, scent comforting, present, overwhelming in a good kind. The feeling of knowing the place since forever. Knowing wherever he was, the only place he knew could make him feel better was between his arms. 

It was Kuroo’s effect. The feeling of happiness. The positive energy radiating from him and planting bits of joy, crumbs of bliss into his heart. The warmth spreading through his body at his smile, at his voice and attitude. Knowing that a single look at the bed-head could brighten his day. 

It was Kuroo’s effect. The feeling of _being_ , existing. The feeling when someone cares about you when someone makes you feel important when he makes you feel loved. Knowing that whenever he felt lost, whenever he felt dissociated, a reminder from him could make him feel whole, complete again. 

It was love’s effect. 

And as the realization hit him, creeping through his body, building his place into his mind, crushing him to the ground, he knew. There was no going back. He was in love with his childhood friend. 

So he hung onto Kuroo’s shirt, plunging his head deeper into his body, closing his hands into tight fists. Feeling overwhelming him, shook taking over his body. But oh so happy, to know that of all people in this world, Tetsurou was the one. 

Kenma thought that this was it. Now that realization has struck him, he knew he was in love with Kuroo. But in fact, he realized it six more times. 

They were at training camp. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was glad to be here. He was glad to find back some friends and level up at volleyball. Everyone was; the mood was always so positive, full of determination, filled with laugh and encouragement. So they worked a lot, overtaking themselves to sheer exhaustion. 

And when nighttime arrived, they were all barely alive, walking out of reflex. After a cold bath, Kenma decided to collapse on his bed to play on his PSP. He thought it was well deserved, a little bit of time, calm into the dorm while playing one of his favorite games. 

Of course, there were his teammates around him, some of them still in the washroom, but he didn’t mind, focused on the game. That was until Kuroo appeared in the room with Taketora, shirtless, towel hanging around his shoulders. 

Kenma immediately plunged his head into his game again, face, ears, and neck turning crimson. He even coughed, surprised by the view he got to witness for two seconds. 

It wasn’t the first time he saw Kuroo shirtless. He even already saw him naked when they were still little kids. But they weren’t little kids anymore; but grown-up, soon-to-be adults. And Kenma’s hormone decided to make fun of him at that exact moment. 

And since he was damned, Kuroo noticed him choking on his saliva, and approached him. He kept his gaze on his PSP, but could clearly see the bare skin in the corner of his eyes when Kuroo kneeled next to him. 

"Kenma are you okay?" His worried voice echoed in the room, probably capturing everyone’s attention. "You’re red, did you bath with cold water? I told you not to!" His hand made his way onto the blond’s forehead, patting it gently. Kenma pushed him away. 

"I’m fine." 

But Kuroo insisted. "You’re obviously not. Please look at me. You overdid yourself today, are you sick?" 

Kenma refused to look up, sulking deeper instead. He could feel all eyes on him and had to close his and take a deep breath just to try to tame his flushed cheeks. Without success. 

"Is Kenma-senpai sick?" Lev asked as Kenma rolled his eyes, further annoyed. 

He got away from Kuroo’s grip, blurting out. "I’m fine, get off." He took all the courage he had left to raise his head to glare at Kuroo, making sure his eyes were locked on his and not further down. 

His best friend frowned but said nothing more, shaking his head. Kenma sighed, relieved that the attention got away from him. He forced himself to look away, praying all the gods he knew for Kuroo to just put his shirt on. But as he did so, he crossed Yaku’s gaze, combined with his hideous, mischievous grin. 

He narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to say anything, cat eyes murdering. The libero just raised his hands in defeat, but kept his smirk, seriously mocking him. The blond decided to let go, turning back to his game. 

But not a few minutes later, he got interrupted again as Lev stated. "There’s a bed missing guys. I don’t have one." Not that Kenma minded his intervention. 

"You should sleep with Yaku, he would gladly-" Kai started, but got shut up by a pillow flying around the room. 

"You can take mine." Kuroo proposed. 

"Where will you sleep then Kuroo-senpai?"

"I’m going to share Kenma’s bed, he’s small enough for me to have a comfortable place."

Now, Kenma minded Lev’s intervention. His gaze shot up, murderous, shooting whole into his friend’s body. Kuroo saw it but just laughed, waving his hand. "Come on Kenma, it’s true, don’t be mad." 

He was about to protest when Yaku countered him, smiling wickedly. "Now, this is settled." 

So Kenma found himself on one end of the bed, glaring at the ceiling as if it was its fault. Next to him, in the same bed, a very shirtless, hot and asleep Kuroo. His body was on fire, burning as if he had been sleeping on fire itself, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He knew if he would go outside to take a bit of air, or even got out of this bed Kuroo would feel it. 

And as his best friend’s arm brushed against his, his heart missed a beat. Shit, he was definitely in love with Kuroo. 

What did people say? Never two without three? 

It took Kenma five times. Five times he did something considerate without knowing for his best friend. Only then, did he notice. 

The first one was small, stupid and nearly a reflex at this point. It was a  Saturday afternoon . Kenma had spent his morning helping his mother making dinner, knowing if he did so, she will let him play on his game for the whole afternoon. 

So when the afternoon came, he immediately jumped on his bed, taking his PSP with him in the process. But he didn’t flop down clumsily in the bed like he liked to do so during the night. He did lay down, but on one side of his bed, knowing very well Kuroo will come later in the afternoon to watch him play. 

And Kuroo did. He didn’t even knock, opening the door with his usual smile, and letting himself fall at Kenma’s side. It was like this place was made for him, like it fitted him best. And Kenma knew it, so he had saved the place for him. 

Simple, stupid, but still, he thought about it. 

The second time was during a school day. One night, his mother cooked mackerel for diner. So of course, he immediately thought about Kuroo. And even if he had been craving to eat them, belly roaring, he only ate his rice. Letting the fish aside. 

"Kenma, you didn’t finish your plate? Was the fish not good?" His mother’s asked, brows knitted together. 

He immediately shook his head, explaining. "No, I’m sure it was good. Sorry, I’m just not very hungry. I’ll just leave it in the fridge and eat it tomorrow." 

She nodded a small smile on her face but added nothing else. The next morning, Kenma woke up a little bit early, so he could have time to wrap the fish into a small box. But as he walked into the kitchen, he saw a box already on the table with a little note on it. He could only smile slightly when he read it, pink dusting his cheeks. 

"For Tetsurou-kun. :)" 

The third considerate gesture he did for his best friend without thinking about it was something he never knew he would do one day. 

After losing a volleyball game, Kuroo was sulking into Kenma’s bed, gaze locked on the ceiling. He had been doing so for an hour now, as Kenma had been playing on his PlayStation. 

He felt bad for his friend, he didn’t know what to do. He has already proposed him to level up, but for the first time in his life, Kuroo has refused. This being a pretty good proof of how miserable he felt. 

"Wanna play a game for a bit now?" Kenma asked for the third time, looking at his friend. This time, he said yes. 

So they played, putting in Mario Kart, they started playing without talking, just focusing on the races. And for the time of his life, Kenma let someone win. He tried to disguise it, tried to make it look like Kuroo was actually winning, not wanting to sink his mood deeper. 

He didn’t know if Kuroo found out he was faking it, he probably did. But as he jumped once the finish line behind him, cheering, Kenma found out he didn’t mind losing. His best friend was back. 

The fourth one was about food again. 

God knew how much love Kenma had for apple pie. So when the waiter told them there was only one piece of pie left, Kenma frowned. Kuroo told him it was okay, that he could have it. But his best friend had been craving for the treat as much as him all day long, so he said, shrugging. 

"We could share it." 

Kuroo accepted his proposition gratefully. They found themselves eating from the same pie at the coffee shop, talking happily about their day, joking and laughing. 

And as the last bit of the pie rested on the plate, Kenma thought about it twice. The last part of apple pie was always the most blissful one, especially because it was the last. He didn’t know why, but it was the tastier part of all the slice. He liked the last part a lot. 

But as he thought about all the time Kuroo had sacrificed himself just so he could have apple pie, he put his fork down. And he kept talking happily, as if he hadn’t noticed it was the last part, distracting Kuroo from it. He knew his friend would insist on him to take it if he noticed. 

When the bed-head ate the last crumb of the plate, still chatting loudly, Kenma couldn’t help the small smile on his face. 

The fifth time was extremely embarrassing. 

He was coming back from school, alone. Kuroo was sick and hadn’t been able to come to school today. His PSP was tucked into his bag, knowing he would put himself in danger without his friend next to him. 

He had no other choice than to look around him. That’s probably why he noticed a flower shop he hadn’t seen before. He stopped, just looking at the window, a bit curious. 

One flower, in particular, caught his attention. It was round, with scarlet red petals and a black center. It reminded him of Nekoma’s clothes, and he smiled. He entered the shop to look at it closer and smelled it. Kuroo would love this flower. 

It’s only when he stretched his arm to hand the flower shop guy the money that he noticed what he was doing. Freezing in his movement, the fact that he was buying a flower for Kuroo finally occurred to him. He thought about these last two weeks, finally noticing the little gestures he did for his friend. 

And as realization hit him for the third time, he cursed. He looked at the flower, eyes wide. Shit. His love for Kuroo was that big?

When he gave his friend the flower that night, saying it was just a little gift to help him get better and nothing else, Kuroo teased him for one good hour. 

Nonetheless, he decided that Kuroo deserved this. He deserved all the little attention, all the little considerate gestures. So he decided, just for once, to do another sweet thing. But this time, he willingly did it. 

As he pulled Kuroo into a tight hug, not minding one bit that he was sick, he whispered into his years, voice full of emotions. "Thank you for everything." 

Kuroo cried for two hours. 

At that point, Kenma thought the realization thing was done. He has realized three times already that he was in love with his childhood friend. He didn’t think there was any reason to have a fourth time. 

It was  Saturday night . Another  Saturday night without Kuroo. The sixth. Kenma counted. 

His best friend had been at uni for more than a month now, and as they were exchanging goodnight words over the phone, he noticed that since then, they hadn’t seen each other. 

"Good night Kenma, don’t stay up too late on your game." Kuroo teased voice light, as usual. 

Kenma nodded before remembering Kuroo couldn’t see him. "Yeah, yeah I know. Good night Kuroo. Talk to you tomorrow, right?" 

He could hear his friend’s soft smile as he confirmed. "Of course kitten." 

They ended the call and Kenma fell on his bed, burying his head into his pillow. He felt his throat itching as his heart became heavier and heavier. And before we could even blink, tears begging flowing down his cheeks. Holding on another pillow, Kenma cried, stifling his sobs with it. 

He hadn’t thought being away from Kuroo would be this hard. He missed it. He missed the early walk to the school, and late walk back home. He missed seeing his face everywhere, displaying this hideous smirk of his. He missed playing volleyball with him, clapping hands after a nice block.

He was craving for Kuroo’s touch. A tight embrace, small kisses on the top of his head, a hand around his shoulder. Mourning his voice. The soothing one, whispering him sweet things when he needed it. The teasing one, always mocking him about his attitude or video games. The passionate one, rambling about physics or volleyball. 

He missed Kuroo so much, crying alone for the first time since forever. With no one to hold him, no one to ease his cry, no heartbeats he could listen, no breathes he could follow. Even though they did call each other pretty often, he felt so lonely. 

Kuroo had always been at his side. Since they were little kids, they grew up together never ever leaving the other. He was his pillar, his rock. As cliché as it could be, Kuroo has always been his reason to go on, to overcome himself. 

Being away from him was agonizing. 

And he realized that night, he wanted to live at Kuroo’s side forever. He wanted to have his friend at his side at each moment of his life. No matter their relationship, he just wanted to have Kuroo next to him. To feel his presence each second. He wanted Kuroo to see him grow as much as he wanted to see Kuroo grow. 

He just wanted to have Kuroo in his life. Forever. 

It may seem selfish, but that was how he felt. 

That night, being in love with Kuroo hurt. 

The fifth realization felt a bit less crushing, a bit less painful. 

Sipping on his hot cocoa, he winced at Akaashi sitting in front of him, drinking into his cup.

"I don’t know how you guys do to drink black coffee. This thing is so disgusting." He looked at the cup with disgust. "Each time Kuro drinks it, he smells strong coffee after. I always refuse to stay around him for an hour after that." 

Akaashi chuckles lightly, waving his hand in a lazy gesture. "It’s for the overworking minds." 

Kenma snorted. "Kuro doesn’t have an overworking mind." 

The boy at the other end of the table shrugged, taking another sip of his drink and sighing contently. "So," he began. "Something new since the last time we saw each other?" 

Kenma thought about it, reminiscing the last time they saw each other at the training camp. "Well, nothing worth talking about." 

"What about that little kouhai of yours?” 

The blond scrunched his nose, drowning his despair into his drink. "Well, Lev is getting better if I have to be honest. Kuro still forces me to teach him, saying he will be our greatest advantage for national this year." 

Akaashi nodded, a small smile covering his face. "He can be a bit annoying for us, indeed. But don’t think we’ll let you win." His smile changed into a confident smirk. 

Kenma mirrored his expression, rasing a brow. "It’s not because Kuro won’t be here that we won’t defend ourselves. Plus, don’t forget that your fourth best ace isn’t here anymore." 

"Well," The boy rolled his eyes. "It’s not because Bokuto won’t be here that we won’t destroy you." 

Taking a sip of his cocoa, eyes playful, Kenma threatened. "Oh, you’re on." 

Akaashi just chuckled, keeping his gaze on the blond. "Did you decided on a university for next year?" 

Kenma’s smile dropped, wincing. "I do have one in mind, but it’s very selective. Kuro for sure didn’t choose the easiest college to get into."

The Fukurodani’s captain arched a brow. "What does this have to do with Kuroo-san?" 

"Well, I’m going to his college." 

This time, Akaashi frowned, putting his cup back on the table. "Because you want to, or because Kuroo-san is going to this university?" 

Kenma shrugged, averting his gaze. "Both." As he didn’t elaborate further, his friend sighed. "Oh please, don’t tell me you aren’t going to Bokuto’s college." The blond rolled his eyes. 

"Actually, I wanted to go to this college since the very first day I started high school. It only happened to be the college with the best volleyball team." 

He scoffed, finishing his cup in one last go, sighing contently. "I think we will take an apartment for two? Kuro is sick of his little room, and we think it would be better to just move in together." 

Akaashi didn’t say anything, sipping on his coffee, eyes analyzing him. He stayed silent for a whole minute before putting his empty cup on the table, a smirk on his lips. "You sure talk a lot about Kuroo-san. Not that I mind," he added before Kenma could overthink it. "I know having a boyfriend does that. Still, there’s barely a single sentence that goes out of your mouth without his name." 

Kenma’s brain shut down, as he blinked at his friend. _Boyfriends?_ He couldn’t help it; his body started heating as he felt his whole face flushing. He narrowed his eyes, knowing very well what Akaashi was doing. His theory was confirmed when his grin grew wider at Kenma’s reaction. 

"We’re not dating." He spat. But he knew he had no credibility with the color of his face. 

So Akaashi played; arching a brow again. "Oh really? I always thought your bickering and display of affection were pretty obvious." 

He didn’t know how Akaashi had noticed he was in love with Kuroo but that wasn’t good. Whether Akaashi was extremely good at reading people, whether Kenma had been obvious about it. 

He had never realized until now, never even thought once that his love for his best friend would be discovered by anyone. 

So he stood up, murdering Akaashi with his look. He took his empty cup and spat before leaving the coffee shop, quickly followed by his supposed friend, who was giggling. 

“Shut up.” 

Kenma didn’t know how many times again he will realize how many places his love for Kuroo took in his life, but he started thinking he would never get used to it. 

There was this competition in that coffee shop Kenma liked; the shop with the tastiest apple pie of town. The blond wanted to participate in the competition, as he was sure he could win it. It was an eating contest. Even better; an apple pie eating contest. 

So as soon as he saw the price of the winner —one month of apple pie at half price— he begged Kuroo to come with him. And since his childhood friend had never been able to refuse him anything, he agreed. Plus, it was a good excuse to see each other during the weekend. 

So they both entered the coffee shop on a  Saturday afternoon . To Kenma’s delight, there weren’t too many people, there were obviously more people than normal, but it was pretty decent. As they both went to the counter, to add his name for the competition, the coffee shop guy winced.

"I’m sorry but it’s a couple contest." 

Kenma’s face dropped, feeling all his hopes for pies at half price turning into dust. As he was about to say that it was okay and just turn away, Kuroo interrupted him, passing a hand over his shoulder. 

“Well, good thing we are dating right?” He spoke, casting a glance at Kenma, smile reaching his ears. He discreetly winked, as the blond blushed. Embarrassed, he hid his head into Kuroo’s chest, which only comforted the waiter into thinking they were indeed dating. 

“Ah sorry, I should have asked! Just give me your names please." 

As Kuroo gave their information, Kenma kept his head hidden, knowing his blush wasn’t gone yet. His friend —or rather fake boyfriend— lead him to a table where they both sat, waiting for the contest to start. 

As the first round of pie was dropped in front of each participant, Kuroo winked at him. "Ready to crush all these amateurs, boyfriend?" 

Kenma knew he was blushing from head to toe, but it didn’t prevent him from glaring at Kuroo before rolling his eyes. As if his words hadn’t made his heart beat faster. As if he hadn’t nearly fainted. 

When the coffee shop owner started the contest, both Kuroo and he leaped at the pie, forcing huge bits of pie into their mouths. The sight of it was so funny they just ended up laughing out loud, suffocating with the pie in their mouth, struggling to keep breathing. 

As they finished the first pie, a second one was put in front of them. But a look at each other was enough to know they were already full. But Kenma wanted that first place. So he cut a slice and forced it into his mouth again. He noticed Kuroo laying back on his chair, looking at the treat with disgust. He frowned, cutting another slice and shoving it at Kuroo. 

The latter laughed, but accepted it, as he cut another bit and did the same to Kenma, who just whined while swallowing what he already had in his mouth. They ended shoving pie at each other, face distorting of laughter and disgust. 

They didn’t get to finish their second pie, and as the contest ended, they learned they had lost. Groaning, Kenma leaned into the chair, accepting the glass of water being handed to him. Kuroo was in the same state in front of him, but he still had a huge smile onto his face. 

And that night, as they both fell onto Kenma’s bed, groaning, sighing and whining because they couldn’t even move, Kenma ended up laughing. He laughed, again and again, incapable to hold back, thinking about their afternoon. 

And as Kuroo joined him, both just wheezing, he realized that there was nobody on earth better for him than Kuroo. He was always willing to follow him into everything never judging him and even having fun. 

Kenma thought having realizations about his love for Kuroo was, in fact, the best thing in his life. And the seventh one confirmed it. 

Kenma was sleeping when his phone rang, disturbing his peace. He groaned, frowning while looking at the screen. When Kuroo’s name appeared on it, his heart dropped, imagining awful situations. It was extremely late, why Kuroo was calling him? 

He answered, sitting up in his bed. "Kuro?" 

"Kenma," his friend breathed, he was out of breath as he continued. "I’m in front of your house now. Can you come out?" 

He hung up, not thinking about it twice. He got out of his bed, not even taking something warmer before running out of his house. He opened the door forcefully, finding himself in front of Kuroo, fully dressed but sweaty and out of breath. 

He immediately checked on him, looking intently for any wound, any sign that he wasn’t feeling okay. Why had he made two hours of train in the middle of the night to see him? 

"Kuroo, are you okay?" He grabbed his arms, checking where he could, looking at his face, afraid of seeing something. "Are you hurt? What happened?”

"Kenma, no, I’m okay, I just-" He grabbed the blond’s hands, squeezing it to have his attention. Kenma stopped, looking into brown eyes expectantly. "I need to tell you something and couldn’t wait any longer." 

He frowned, nodding, encouraging him. Kuroo breathed out unsteadily, closing his eyes a few seconds to open them again to give him courage. 

"Kenma we have been together for so long now. More than half of our life, we have been supporting each other, helping each other. So maybe that’s why it took me so long to understand, so long to notice my feelings." 

Taken aback, Kenma asked. "Kuroo what are you-" 

But Kuroo interrupted him. "Please, let me finish or I’ll lose all the courage I have left.” He chuckled nervously, squeezing his hand again. "As I said, we have spent so much time together that I didn’t realize, I hadn’t realized that my feelings for you were changing. I just accepted them, thinking it was normal, thinking it has always been this way. But now I know. I thought a lot about it, and I realized.” He took a long breath in. Smile taking over his lips. “Then I started thinking ‘should I tell you about it’ because you know, I don’t want our friendship to be awkward or anything. But above all, because I don’t want to pressure you into anything. But I had to. I have to tell you Kenma." 

He made a slight pause, allowing Kenma to breathe for the first time since he started talking. His heart was ready to burst out of his chest, as his thoughts were racing in his mind. 

He felt as if all his wounds, the little secrets he had been hiding for years were about to open up. The band-aids he had spent months putting on his heart, afraid of letting his feelings slide away from it, were starting to fall. 

Kuroo breathed in and ripped off the band-aids. 

"Kenma, I love you." 

He waited a bit more, letting him time to process before adding. "I’m not waiting for you to reciprocate anything, I won’t pressure you into anything, but I wanted to say; I love you. I hope this won’t make our-" 

Adrenaline rushing into his veins, Kenma leaped at Kuroo, interrupting him by planting his lips on Kuroo’s. First surprised, the bed-head just stayed still, but as soon as he understood, he took Kenma into his arms, bending down to make the kiss more comfortable. 

Lips moving against each other, hands running into hairs, they kissed senseless, feeling the rush, feeling the love, feeling all the years of yearning. Sharing their breath, they kissed into the dark of the night, heart exploding from love, mind shutting down. 

And his seventh realization hit him right at that moment. He was truly, deeply, madly in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. And the best part about it? Kuroo was intensely, candidly, crazily in love with him. 

And his seventh realization had been his last one. Because now, he didn’t need realization to know. He just knew. He knew he was in love with his best friend. He knew _they_ were in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, hi! It’s with a bit of sadness that I say; here is my last work for kuroken week as it is the last day. BUT; I had a lot of fun, writing each day, and reading fics and liking arts from others. 
> 
> This fic is my favorite of this week tbh. I made something a bit special about it; it’s pretty obvious; but kudos to the ones who notice ahah!! 
> 
> Don’t forget; you are always free to leave kudos and a little comment of you liked it; I will gladly respond to them! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this; and for those who has stuck with me the whole week; thank you too!! <3
> 
> (Also, I act all dramatic and shit, but even if kuroken week is done; I still have a dozen of kuroken ideas in my notes; so you’ll hear from me again ahah!!)


End file.
